


Dreams

by Arcanaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaii/pseuds/Arcanaii





	1. Night of 9/21/18

I didn’t make this last time, but the dream I had that night was so vivid, it was almost scary but… awesome.

 

All I can remember from that night was that in the beginning of the dream, I was in a car or van or something, and getting chased by another car, then we lost them and they stopped chasing us. After that, we got out of the car. Then, a bit after that, I got on a motorcycle and had a race with some men and women. Soon, the race finished, and I ended up together with a couple of (hot) greaser/biker girls. Stuff happened, and the dream ended. I woke up at around 6 or something, and went back to sleep. I then had another dream in my next slumber.

 

This dream was… interesting, but amazing. All I can really remember is when I got into the dream, I was in this steampunk-ish walking building, like Howl’s Moving Castle, and the room was also pretty steampunk. Dorian from DA:I was there, and was on a dating site on his phone, looking for some men. There were a few other people in there, but I forgot. I know that one of them looked like Shiga from Tokyo Twilight: Ghost Hunters. After that, I think I walked out of the room and then onto this giant balcony about the width of my house (huge, right?), and Shiga clone and other people were there. The balcony looked over a desolate and dark city, town, thing… whatever. The sky was a very dark grey, and while talking with “Shiga,” a black smoke started going down towards the top of one of the buildings. Everybody on the balcony noticed it and rushed over to the edge to observe, “oohs” and “aahs” all around me. Suddenly, there was an explosion on the top of that building, and a gas truck was shown after the explosion cleared out. We all said “Oh shit,” in sync.

 

Everyone started rushing to get inside, but there were people still outside, so me and another blonde girl went running out to grab them. We finally got them inside, but we couldn’t get inside, so we just looked at each other, and grabbed on to the “ladder.” You know those built in ladders that have slots to put your hands in and climb up? Yeah, those were the ladders we held on to. The sky started swirling, and a tornado touched the ground. It suddenly became blue, and became a water tornado in the blink of an eye, even though there was no water around. The sky also became fully water, and there was no clouds, but, somehow, there was also no rain, though the sky was fully water. The tornado came over to our “moving castle,” and picked us up, quickly throwing us into the “sky.” The blonde girl and I were still holding on to the ladder for dear life, and above the oceanic sky was a beautiful pale pink sunrise and clouds, and oxygen, no water in sight but below us. When we started coming down, we weren’t barreling down like you’d think, but gracefully floated down like a feather. I apparently thought it was so awesome I literally reloaded a “save” and did it over again, but it came with a price.

 

When we got thrown into the sky again, instead of it being a pale pink sun and an actual sky, we actually were thrown into a water sky, like an ocean. It was horrible, because I had to hold my breath, because, as I said last time, we gracefully came back down to the ground, so I had to make sure not to drown. Now, that would probably wake me up, right? Well, not exactly. Once we finally landed again, I went back inside, and somehow teleported back to the room where Dorian was, and, of course, he was on my laptop (literally, it was the exact same laptop I had), on that same dating site, looking for men, again (classic Dorian *slaps knee*). I walked out of the room and ended up in this retro bright pink and purple room that had only one big table to my left, and retro arcade games and an air hockey table to my right. The walls were covered in cased vinyl records.

 

Apparently in this scenario, I was going to meet up with my best friend, Jelissa, who I haven’t seen in forever (no, really, she moved in either January or February, and I haven’t really seen her since). This place also had karaoke too, which is the main reason we were there. I walked into another room with my mom, and we saw a karaoke machine. She kept pressuring me to sing, but, since my anxiety decided to accompany me in my dreams, I said I was too scared too. Mom was getting frustrated at me, and we just went back to the table. Jelissa walked in, and asked if I would sing if she did. I shrugged and said sure, so we walked back to the karaoke machine, and then…

 

The dream ended.

 

It was pretty weird, but I kind of liked it. It was also a bit cryptic, to me. I don’t know why, but it was… well… I don’t know.


	2. Night of 9/22/18

The dream I had last night was even more cryptic than the last one. In the beginning, I was in a sort of gigantic boiler room that was separated into five rooms to the left. I was just walking that way, and then there was a… girl, I think. We made eye contact, and she started walking away. I ran after her, and she stopped in the fourth room, then turned towards me, with a sweet smile on her face. She had long brown hair, a white summer dress, and a flower with her, or something in her hands. I don’t remember that much…

Each boiler room had these huge windows about the span of the room on the other side of the yellow hot water tanks, and the windows were surrounded in a red border. We walked up to the window and looked out. In this one, there was also a big city, but this time we were way above it, and it was bright and sunshiny, with the sun shining in our faces and birds flying across the sky. From what I could tell, we were in a really tall skyscraper, since we almost had to look down to look at the city. We were talking, too, but I don’t remember what we said, if we even did say anything. Soon, we were walking the opposite way, back to the first room, but right as we got to the third room, she looked at me again, then started running to the first room and out a door. I chased after her. What I didn’t notice at the time was that the lights in the rooms were starting to flicker and get dark.

After I threw open the door out of the first room, I encountered another room that looked like a living room or a room that you would come into right as you walk in the door. The walls were painted a light blue, and there was a table in the middle of the room with a flower in a vase in the center of it. There was also a boy in the dream who I don’t think said anything to me or even looked at me, just sat there… reading, I think? There were three rooms in that room, not including the ones I just came out of. To my left, the wall was very close, and there were three rooms: The closest one was technically right next to me, the only thing was that it made me walk to it to look inside it, and then there was a medium wall that separated that room to the two at the end that was technically next door to each other. Of course, I ran into the closest room.

What I found in there was a couple of boxes to my left, and a desk to my right, and in front of me was a long window that touched the floor, but didn’t have a balcony. It was surrounded by a red outline like the ones in the boiler room, except this one was thinner, longer, and…

Open.

I walked over to the window and stood on the edge. Somehow, unlike with the previous dream, my fears didn’t come into this one. I have a huge fear of heights, but when I stood on the window sill and looked down, I didn’t feel anything except for the wind. I stepped off the sill and walked back into the room, and went over to the desk. On it was a white vase with a white flower, and then I woke back up.

It was super cryptic, and even now typing it, I feel nervous for tonight’s dream. I don’t know if I’ll remember it, though, but if I do, then I will put it on here.


End file.
